permafandomcom-20200213-history
Alchemy
An alchemist can create magical potions, deadly poisons and explosives. Perks Alchemist Prodigy: The Tinkerer (Level 20) Instantly grants "Field Alchemy" and "Skilled Enhancer" rank 1. Adhesive Explosives (Level 35) Unlocks "Adhesive Explosive" recipe at the cooking pot. "Adhesive Explosives" act as poison that deals 1 damage per second over 15 seconds. Once the effect finishes, one of three effects occur: # If the target is not engaged in combat, it instantly dies. # If the target is engaged in combat and not a dragon, it takes 25% of its base Health as damage. # If the target ie engaged in combat and a dragon, it takes 10% of its base Health as damage. Additionally, a non-elemental explosion triggers around the target. The explosion deals 30 damage within a 20 feet radius and ragdolls. * Ingredients for 1 Adhesive Explosive: 1 Ale, 1 Dwarven Oil, 1 Fire Salt, 2 Death Bell. Fuse (Level 60) Unlocks the "Explosive" missile enhancement at the forge. Arrows and Bolts enhanced with explosives cause an explosion on impact that deals 60 non-elemental damage within a 150 unit radius and ragdolls. Advanced Explosives (Level 75) Unlocks the "Timebomb" missile enhancement at the forge. Arrows and Bolts enhanced with timebombs cause a non-elemental explosion 4 seconds after their impact on a non-living surface that deals 120 non-elemental damage within a 150 unit radius and ragdolls. Unlocks the "Explosive" bear trap enhancement at the forge. Explosive bear traps detonate when triggered and are destroyed. They deal 60 non-elemental damage within a 30 feet radius and ragdoll. * Ingredients for a "Bear Trap - Explosive": 1 Bear Trap, 2 Ale, 3 Firefly Thorax. Elemental Burst (Level 35) Unlocks the "Fire", "Frost" and "Shock" bear trap enhancements at the forge. Unlocks recipes for "Chill Paste", "Thunder Paste" and "Flame Paste" at the cooking pot. Bear traps enhanced with elements deal 5 points of elemental damage per second for 5 second to every target within a 25 feet radius. Elemental traps have a 30% chance to break when triggered. Paste items act as poisons that deal elemental damage. * Flame Paste deals 5 fire damage per second for 6 seconds. * Chill Paste deals 5 frost damage to Health and Stamina per second for 6 seconds. * Thunder Paste deals 5 shock damage to Health and Magicka per second for 6 seconds. Recipes: * "Bear Trap - Fire": 1 Bear Trap, 1 Ale, 2 Fire Salts, 4 Firefly Thorax. * "Bear Trap - Frost": 1 Bear Trap, 1 Ale, 2 Frost Salts, 4 Firefly Thorax. * "Bear Trap - Shock": 1 Bear Trap, 1 Ale, 2 Void Salts, 4 Firefly Thorax. * "Flame Paste": 2 Fire salts, 1 Ale, 2 Bone Meal, 1 Silverside Perch. * "Chill Paste": 2 Frost salts, 1 Ale, 2 Bone Meal, 1 Abecean Longfin. * "Thunder Paste": 2 Void salts, 1 Ale, 2 Bone Meal, 1 River Betty. Elemental Bombard (Level 60) Unlocks the "Fire", "Frost" and "Shock" missile enhancements at the forge. Arrows and bolts enhanced with elements deal 30 points of elemental damage on impact within a 20 feet radius. Skilled Enhancer ''' '''Distillation Poison Burst (Level 40) Unlocks the "Poisoned" missile enhancement at the forge. Poisoned arrows deal 3 damage per second over 30 seconds to all targets within a 150 unit radius. Unlocks the recipes for "Bear Trap Paralysis Flask", "Bear Trap Poison Flask" and "Spikes Poison Flask" at the cooking pot. These items may be used from the inventory to modify at least two (before "Skilled Enhancer") traps per use. If you have less traps than the maximum number of traps you may poison at once, all poisonable traps will be poisoned. * "Bear Trap Paralysis Flask" turns regular Bear Traps into "Bear Trap - Paralysis". When triggered, this traps staggers all targets within a 18 feet radius and paralyses everyone within a 12 feet radius for 4 seconds. * "Bear Trap Poison Flask" turns regular Bear Traps into "Bear Trap - Poison". When triggered, this trap deals poison damage to everyone within a 25 feet radius. The poison damage dealt is 10 * (1+(alchemy skill level/100)) per second for 1 seconds. * "Spikes Poison Flask" turns regular Spikes into "Spikes - Poison". When triggered, this spike deals just the same amout of damage as "Bear Trap - Poison", but it has no area of effect. However, spike traps can be triggered multiple times. When picked up, poisoned traps lose their poison and turn into regular traps. Recipes: * "Bear Trap Poison Flask": 1 Ale, 1 Torch, 2 Firefly Thorax, 2 Death Bell. * "Bear Trap Paralysis Flask": 1 Ale, 2 Firefly Thorax, 2 Imp Stool, 2 Death Bell . * "Spikes Poison Flask": 1 Ale, 1 Jazbay Grapes, 2 Firefly Thorax, 2 Mora Tapinella. Venomous Coercion (Level 50) Poisons you create that cause fear, fury or calm effects are x% better, where x is alchemy skill level * 4. Poison Armor (Level 35) Unlocks the recipe for "Poison Phial" and grants the toggleable ability "Poison Armor". While "Poison Armor" is active and while you have Poison Phials in your inventory, each incoming melee hit, blocked or not, consumes a Poison Phial from your inventory and deals 10 * (1+(alchemy skill level/100)) poison damage to the attacker. * Ingredients for 5 "Poison Phial": 1 Ale, 1 Death Bell, 2 Bone Meal, 2 Orange Dartwing Overdose (Level 70) "Poison Armor" consumes up to two Poison Phials per incoming hit and deals twice as much damage. The recipe for Poison Phials outputs 8 items instead of 5. Physician Overstimulation (Level 50) All beneficial potions last 15% longer when consumed. While under the effect of a beneficial potion, all skills level 15% faster. Mutation (Level 40) Beneficial potions that don't restore Health, Magicka or Stamina last twice as long. Fast Metabolism (Level 50) Potions that restore Health, Magicka or Stamina have doubled magnitude and halfed duration when consumed. Field Alchemy (Level 70) You can use crafted or bought alembics from your inventory to do alchemy anywhere. Unlocks craftable alembics at the forge. * Ingredients for "Alembic": 1 gold ingot, 1 steel ingot, two malachite, two silver ingot Purity (Level 90) Poisons you mix have no positive effects, and potions you mix have no negative effects. Category:Perks